Living in the Past
by Kick4eva
Summary: Romance blossoms when Kim meets Jack. All their friends can see it but them. Eventually their feelings for each other are expressed. But what happens when neither parent approves of their relationship because of their past?
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Seaford

**Hey guys! This is my first story, decided to give fanfiction a go :) Any feedback, ideas and constructive criticism is appreciated. Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary:**

**Romance blossoms when Kim meets Jack. But what happens when neither parent approves of their relationship because of their past? Read and review!**

Living in the Past

Chapter 1

Kim's Pov

8.00 AM  
Beep. Beep. Beep.

I slammed my arm on my alarm clock not happy that it had awoken me. Every day is the same routine, wake up early, get ready for school, go to school, come back home, do homework, and sleep. Never changing. But today would be different.

Hi. My name is Kimberly Anne Crawford, but everyone calls me Kim. Not like they have an option. Either they do or they get flipped. I am a second degree black belt, and i moved here to Seaford with my mum, my dad and my younger sister Belinda. My dad had gotten an extrememly good job here doing what he likes but also getting paid a fair amount. We aren't rich, but we are wealthier compared to the average family.

My parents enrolled me in a school called Seaford High. To be honest, i couldn't care less to what school i went to. I'm just glad i was able to get away from my old school. You see, i was the outcast, the one that everybody ignored and made fun of. But i was determined to start a new life for me.

"Come on Kim, get up already or you're going to be late for school!" My mums voice echoed throughout the house.

"Coming" I shouted back as i looked for something decent to wear. I didn't want people to see me as the local whore, but i had decided to be a little bit more open to what i wear, and the way i want people to see me.

I picked up a cute little white floral top, which matched my hot pink tight jeans, quickly changed into them, and let my body follow the scent of bacon which my nose had picked up. I raced down the stairs, eager to have breakfast. You have no idea how much i looooove my bacon!

Jumping the last step, i rushed to the kitchen to where the most magnificent site awaited me. 3 packed plates of bacon, and 3 blueberry pancakes on each plate. My favourite!

As i muched on my favourite meal many questions popped in my head: will the people at my new school like me? What if i dont fit in? And how can my mum cook like this?

I was broken out of my trance when i heard my mum's voice, "Kim honey, finish up or you're going to be late on your first day"

I quickly finished up with my pieces of bacon and went outside to where my lovely mercedes benz was parked in our driveway. I got my learner's permit a couple of months ago and as a surprise my parents decided to get me a car. Lets just say, it really was a surprise.

I jumped in the driver's seat with the smell of the leather seats entering my nose as if it was the first time i had gotten into my car. I started the engine, sent a couple of revs and reversed out of the driveway and drove to my new school; where my new life begins.

**Sorry for being so short, this is just an opening to put characters in context. Other chapters will be longer :)**

**Thanks for reading. Read & review, and will updating soon! **


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Beginning

**Hey guys, Kick4eva here, back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Living in the Past

Chapter 2

Kim's POV

As I pull up in the school's parking lot, an immense building with various of your typical school cliques outside talking and having a fun time. I park my car in one of the parking spaces, grab my bag from the passenger's seat, and walk towards the school.

As I approach the front doors, I could feel myself receiving various glares from girls (who appeared to be the cheerleaders of the school) and also heard wolf-whistles coming from the jocks.

I pushed open the large glass doors, and headed straight to the school's office so I could get my locker number and schedule. As I turned the corner I bumped into a beautiful brunette who had dropped all her books in the process. She had lovely straight hair, brown eyes and a cure little dimple poked out from each of her cheeks.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see you". I bent down and helped her pick up the books which she had dropped.

"Nah, it's ok. It was probably my fault for texting and walking while carrying all these books all at once. So, are you the new girl everyone has been talking about?"

Already? Wow, gossip travels fast in this school.

"Yeah, I am. My name's Kimberly, but for your own wellbeing, I suggest you call me Kim" I replied with a hint of humour in my tone.

"Hi, I'm Gracie-Bell, but everyone calls me Grace. Oh really Kimberly, what can you do? Just so you know I'm a brown belt at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to even land a punch on me." She stated with a smirk plastered on her face.

"I'm not so sure about that. I think a second degree black belt should be able to"

"You're a second degree black belt?!" She acknowledged with a surprise expression on her face and her mouth shaped like a donut; a wide open circle.

"Yep!"

"You have to come and join our dojo! We only have one other black belt and have been struggling to beat the other local dojo in town; The Black  
Dragons"

"I would love to. But first can you help me find the office? I have been circling this school for almost ten minutes and I think I am just going in circles" A slight smile appearing on my face as I pushed a strand of blond hair which had fallen out of place behind my ear.

Without a second thought, Grace immediately grabbed my arm and pulled me around the corner where a huge sign with the word "OFFICE" stood. I quickly thanked her and headed into the office.

Jack's POV

"Hey Jack. Did you hear about the new girl? According to the jocks she was a real stunner." One of my good friends Eddie said to me as we sat under the steps which led to the second floor of Seaford High. Eddie is my loyal, chubby african-american friend who did karate with me at Bobby Wasabi.

"Nope, I just got here."

"Well look out for her. The chemists are saying that she is hotter than Plutonium, but not as hot as Caesium. Nothing is as hot as Caesium." My nerdy friend Milton stated chucking in random knowledge which he usually does in our everyday conversations which always throws people off track. The only other person that understands what he is saying is his girlfriend: Julie. They are the perfect couple, they both love chemistry and physics, they both enjoy doing karate, and most importantly they both love each other.

"English Milton! Eeeeeengliiiiiish!" My latino friend, Jerry, stated as he walked down the hallway with his girlfriend and him hand in hand. If you ask me, I have no idea how he got Grace to be his girlfriend, but they have been going strong for the past year.

"Hey, its not my fault if you cannot comprehend simple terminology which should be in every human's vocabulary."

"Huh?" Jerry simply replied to Milton's outburst trying to comprehend and understand what he had just heard.

We all tried to keep a straight face. We all knew Jerry wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Heck, he was probably the most blunt tool... In the world.

After a minute of trying to hold in our laughter, the whole group couldn't take it anymore. Everyone exploded into a hissy fit of laughs while Jerry just stood there confused as usual.

"What's so funny? Come on guys. Tell me. Please?"

Even in his confused state, Jerry simply decided to join in on the laughter, and awkwardly started to giggle. This resulted in another burst of laughter going around the group.

Immediately after we had all calmed down, panting from the events from the last ten minutes, the bell rang indicating that it was time for homeroom. We all went our separate ways and walked off not wanting o receive another lecture from one of our teachers. Although that bell had just temporarily separated the Wasabi Warriors, the connection which we had would, and could, never be broken.

Kim's POV

As the office secretary was lecturing me on the rules of the school and what was expected from me in my studies and education, the school bell rang indicated that I was supposed to be in homeroom ready for the school day to begin. The office lady finally decided to be quiet, gave me a paper where she had written my locker number and my homeroom, gave me my schedule and wrote a note as an apology to my homeroom teacher outlining why I was late.

I thanked her for all her help, and darted straight to my locker where I could organise all my books and take only what i needed for first three periods. As I walked down the hallway, skimming through the locker numbers in search for mine, I spotted a familiar brunette at he locker.

"Grace?" I questioned as I approached her.

"Kim!" She squealed as she embraced me in a bear hug.

"Can't... breathe..." I managed to get out before she suffocated me to death.

"Oh sorry." She said with a slight blush as she scratched the back of her neck.

"All good in the hood" I replied which resulted in a slight chuckle being emitted from her. "By the way Grace, can you help me find my locker?"

"Sure, no problem" She snatched the paper away from my hand and similar to the surprised expression she had when I told her I was a black belt, she screamed, "No fricken way! Your locker is just beside mine!" She squealed as she jumped up and down clapping her hands like a happy seal who had just been given some fish.

"That's cool. And Grace, quick question, how many shots of coffee did you have before coming to school?" I questioned as I placed my hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down.

"Only 8. Why?" She asked, still jumping up and down.

"No reason" No point trying to calm somebody who just had 8 shots of coffee for breakfast. It would be an impossible task.

"Kay Kay"

We grabbed our books and headed off to our homeroom. Yes, i said OUR. Turns out I had all the same classes as Grace at the exact same times. Coincidence much? We walked down the hallway making small talk as i thought to myself: _New life, here I come._

**Thanks for reading guys! Read & review and ideas or advice you could give me. Open to all suggestions :) Decided to write this chapter earlier since I felt the first one was too short.**

**Kick4eva**


	3. Chapter 3 - The New Girl

**Hey guys! Back again with yet another update. Hope you enjoy :)**

Kim's POV

"Blake?"

"Here"

"Dannie?"

"Present"

"Frank?"

"Here"

"Grace?"

"Heeeere" Grace shouts as she drags me into our homeroom. Her nails were digging into my wrist the whole time she was dragging me, but I decided to endure the pain.

"Why are you so late?" Mr Finmann questions in a slightly harsh tone. "And who is that behind you?"

"Ummm... This is Kim. She's new to this school, and I was late because..." A slight pause caused me and the rest of the class to chuckle. "... Oh yeah! I was showing Kim around the school"

"You were what?" I stare at her in disbelief not wanting to be her cover-up story. "You we're not showin..." I immediately get cut off by Grace placing her hand over my mouth to shut me up.

"Oh, its okay then. Please take a seat as I continue to mark the class roll. And welcome to Seaford High Kim" Mr Finmann replied, believing every little detail of Grace's lie. I have to admit though, she is very good at lying. Me on the other hand... I can't lie to save my life.

"Thanks sir"

Since Grace still had her hand over my mouth, I decided to have a little fun. By giving one long lick, Grace took her hand away from me shaking it up and down while screaming "eeeeeeew". Surprisingly, that didn't bring much attention to us as everyone continued with their private conversations.

Grace and I took our seats and just talked about our lives getting to know each other better until the bell rang indicating that first period was about to start. We tucked our chairs in and headed off to our first class; Dance with Mrs Tinkle.

Jack's POV

As I sat next to Jerry in homeroom, I couldn't help but think of the mystery girl. People said she was blonde and looked athletic. According to Grace, the mystery girl's name was Kim and she was a second degree black belt. Of course I didn't believe her. For starters, I am, and will forever be, the only second degree black belt (excluding my sensei). And secondly, when you got a sister like Grace you learn to not believe everything that comes out of her mouth. Yes, that's right, Grace is my little sister. You must be thinking, wasn't it awkward when my little sister started dating my best friend. Well yes, it was. But with time I realised that the feelings which Jerry had towards Grace, and vice-versa, were extremely strong and I didn't have the guts to break them up. If my little sister is happy, then so am I.

Ms Applebaum, our homeroom teacher, was going on and on about her love-life and how she can never get a boyfriend. That slightly surprised me. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't overly pretty, so I would assume that she would be able to get a boyfriend easily... But hey, I'm just a teen.

The bell finally rang after what seemed like an eternity. Me and Jerry quickly raced out of our homeroom not wanting to hear Mrs Applebaum's voice anymore.

"Damn, she can talk!" Jerry exasperated as we were walking to our history class.

"Tell me about it. What teen wants to hear about an adult's failed love-life?"

"So not swag yo."

That's what I loved about Jerry. No matter what mood you were in, he would be able to cheer you up. I remember one night, my girlfriend broke up with me and after I told Jerry, he was at my doorstep five minutes later. That night turned out to be one of the best nights of my life.

We entered our history class; probably one of the worst class in school. But, in our school its compulsory. Seaford High is just awesome like that.

Throughout the entire period, I just zoned out with a certain blonde popping back into my head. Funny how you can think of someone you have never met so much, isn't it?

Before I knew it, three periods had passed and it was time for lunch. I went to my locker, put my books inside, grabbed my lunch and headed off to the cafeteria where I would meet up with the rest of the gang.

Kim's POV

Grace and I were currently walking to our lockers to grab our lunch and go to the cafeteria. First three periods went by pretty fast. Dance, music and art are my three favourite subjects so I was happy I had them as my first periods at my new school.

As we were walking towards the cafeteria, I was shoved against the wall by a dirty blonde in a footy jersey.

"Hey babe, how about you skip going to lunch and we go to the alley outside school to 'get to know each other' ?" He, apparently named Brody Carlson according to Grace, asked me.

"Hmmm, sounds good to me" I replied with a smile. "But how about we start now? Close your eyes and pucker up cutie"

As he did so, I walked away to the cafeteria while telling Grace to follow. When we were nearing the doors, Brody still stood there with his lips puckered causing me and Grace to laugh at his stupidity. Jocks.

When we entered the cafeteria, first thing I noticed were the cliques. From what I could identify, I saw a dance group, since they were practicing some dance moves, an art group, as they painted/sketched something in their books, and the jocks, from the school footy jerseys which they were wearing.

Grace led me to the table near the back of the cafeteria where a nerdy-looking red-head sat talking to a mirror copy of him other then the difference in gender, a latino, a chubby african-american, and a gorgeous brunette.

"Kim, meet the wasabi warriors! Wasabi warriors, meet Kim" Grace introduced me to her friends.

"Hi guys" I awkwardly replied not knowing what to say and feeling nervous under the brunette's gaze. I looked towards my shoes not wanting to get trapped in his eyes.

"Salutations! My name is Milton Krupnick. Nice to meet you"

"Hi. I'm Julie, Milty's girlfriend"

"The name's Eddie 'the player' Jones" The chubby american said as he continued to eat he's massive sandwich.

"Jack." The brunette simply said as he looked at me up and down.

"And who is this foxy mamacita? The name's Jerry but you can call me 'guy of your dreams' if you want"

"She's my friend Kim. She's new to Seaford and if you want to keep your girlfriend I suggest you back off" I chuckled at Grace's outburst as Jerry hid behind Jack. I'm assuming she was Jerry's girlfriend but i'll ask her later. I finally collected enough courage and decided to look up.

"Nice to meet you guys. As Grace already said, my name's Kim. So, do you all do karate at the Bobby Wasabi dojo?"

"Yep. Me, Jerry, Eddie and Julie are all orange belts, Grace is a brown belt and Jack is a second degree black belt." Milton said pointing to each person at the table as he told me what belts they each were.

"Oh nice. I was thinking of joining the dojo to. I'm a seco..." I got cut off by Grace's hand again covering my mouth so I decided to be quiet understanding the hint she was trying to give me.

"Oh awesome! We are looking for new people to join our dojo. You should pass by after school. We have a lesson, so you might be able to join us." Julie replied with a heart warming smile. I smiled back at her and caught a glimpse of Jack still staring at me. This guy must be good at staring competitions. He hasn't blinked for almost five minutes. I sat down in between Julie and Grace making small talk with both girls. Apparently they were extremely excited that another girl would be joining the dojo.

Jack's POV

When Kim walked over, she caught my eye straight away. I didn't know what to say. Yes people were saying that she was pretty, but seriously... Wow. The combination of her blonde hair and green eyes. She was amazing. And her voice when she was talking to Milton...that angelic voice. She was perfect.

After she caught me staring blankly at her I quickly lowered my head feeling a slight blush rise to my cheeks. But no. I just met her. I couldn't like her... Could I?

**Thanks for reading guys! Hope you liked it. Please review and ideas and advice! The next update will come when I get 15 reviews... Pleaaaase? :D Until next time!**


End file.
